Spainball
Spainball |nativename = : Españabola|image = XGslg5N.png |imagewidth = 200px|caption = ¿QUIÉN DE SAYINGS QUE QUIEREN INDEPENDENCIA ?!|personality = Very grouchy and jerk, bizarre, Catholic, pridefull, sometimes happy and lazy (siesta). He misses the old days when was a powerful and rich countryball and have problems to accept his current situation (a countryball that owes a lot of money)|language = Spanish (locally "Castilian", most spoken), Catalan, Valencian, Aragonese, Basque, Leonese, Asturian, Galician, Mirandese, Berber|type = Latin/North African |capital = Madrid|religion = Mostly Catholic|friends = Brothers Albaniaball (Foster nephew Italyball's son) Mexicoball Argentinaball Chileball Colombiaball Uruguayball Peruball UKball (sometimes) Kebab (sometimes) USAball (mostly) Serbiaball non-paying debts friend Sons from USAball|enemies = Nazi debt collector ISISball Couscous (can into worst kebab to me) Former Son Venezuelaball Boliviaball Gibraltar stealer (mostly) Cataloniaball Basqueball Galiciaball Seperatist Island Netherlandsball Filipinasball Hu3|likes = Siesta, Galeones, Gold, Silver, Emeralds, Pearls, Diamonds, monie, her glorious and mightyfull past, Paella, el Rey, la Corona, bullfighting, Enrique Iglesias, Penelope Cruz, Real Madrid, Barcelona, the song Asereje, the song Macarena, the song Bailando, Wikipedia admin voting in Spanish time, Football, makes most extremely localized and dreadful dubs that many times Latin American balls have to swallow, imitate the British accent because Spanish language is for poors, joer!|hates = Independence, Separatists Natives, Crisis.|reality = ���� Kingdom of Spain ����|government = Unitary parliamentary and constitutional monarchy|predecessor = Kingdom of Castile and Leonball, Crown of Aragonball, Emirate of Granadaball|founded = 1516|gender = Both (Female)|successor = |ended = |intospace = Si|status = Developed, but worried over catalon.|notes = Under First Spanish Republicball during 1873-1874 Under Second Spanish Republicball during 1931-1939 Under Francoist Spainball during 1936-1975|military = Ejército de Tierra, Ejército del Aire, Marina Española|food = Paella, tapas, tortilla, many ham, wine...|bork = ¡Oshtia, oshtia! (Siesta, siesta!)}} Spainball is the Spanish countryball. A history full of corruption, conspirations and extreme bad luck is guaranteed for maybe one of the most developed countries in Europe, because of those factors mentioned previously Spainball used to have one of the biggest empires in history, but right now she's a frustrated economic vassal of Germanyball. Currently suffering with so many independence movements inside of she. She also has a brother country called Portugalball who is trying to rob her clay which she also likes to annoy. After a period of schizophrenic inferiority complex when she wanted to become Burgundyball, Andalusiaball, Austriaball and Naplesball, she reconciled with herself (and with Franceball who always believed in her mental healing despite of the damage she has suffered with it). She is known for bullfights, her football clubs and her majestic dances like bolero, borri-borri and flamenco Her friends are the countries of the European Union and some other South American country. Thanks to its neutrality, it is a country that has very few enemies. She was also the inventor of the steam submarine. Her national day is in 12th of Octuber. Her astrological sign is Libra. History before History of Spain is: First raped by the Celts, then raped by the Romans, then by the Visigoths, then by the Muslims, then got the biggest empire of the world and lost it. Got raped by the French later, then got raped herself and was being raped by economics. She was in crisis but since 2016 she is recovering her economy. And also have good relationships with some countries. She is proud of her past as one of the greatest empires in the history of the countryballs. For a long time she dominated much of South America and Central America, including parts of North America. She was respected and feared throughout the world for its military power, possessing for centuries one of the most powerful navy in history and a gigantic army. She was a largest and stronk empire. But right now she is a economic vassal of Germanyball. In the last decade her unemployment increased significantly and due to its "economic stability", many communities want their own independence and autonomy of her (as the Basqueball and Cataloniaball). She not participated in any of the World Wars (However, in the middle of World War II, she helped Naziball by sending troops to deal with USSRball and in World War I she supported Reichtangle and Austria-Hungriaball because they were good friends) In the comics it usually appears in large groupings with Spanish-speaking countries, interacting with them natural and economic goods; In the comics in which he appears alone, are often criticized internal problems of the country. Another frequent theme in its comics is its history. Relationships * SPQRball - Mi abuelo. He was my inspiration to create my empire. * Byzantineball - Mi tío. Before he died, his last emperor sold the birthright as the Roman Emperor to my kings. I own these rights until today, it makes me the true modern successor of the Roman Empire (take this Russiaball and Germanyball). *Latin Americaballs -. She wonders what would have happen if was a good mama to them... she worries about her kids sometimes..They used to be good kids...(before they became what they are today).. * Argentinaball - He is my eldest son and he is muy bueno at fútbol. We both claim clay that are controlled by UKball. It has only one defect: it is quite arrogant and egocentric. * WHERE IS MY MAMA'S DAY CARD!!! (gets thrown by a sack of cards and blushing Latins) * Chileball - El orgullo de la familia. I'm proud of him. It is the most intelligent of my children. But I do not understand anything of what he speaks. Not everything is perfect. * Puerto Ricoball -Who was of ese again? Oh, is the hija with gold. I gavings her algo de autonomia, but later gave it to yankee because el already was of attackings him. * Mexicoball - My son who's also a criminal. Plox get rid of your drug cartels and gangs. But he still makings me proud to be his mami with his production * Peruball - Antes a major American colonial center, now a nobody without relevance. * Venezuelaball - He claims clay formerly from UKball and currently controlled by Guyanaball. Ese tío has a president that bothers me so much * Colombiaball - Mi another hijo. He is now trying to stay out of trouble (I hope). I'm happy because he told me that finally ended the civil conflict of his clay. * Uruguayball - My other son futbolero. Outside of that isn't outstanding in another thing. Unfortunately he became a pothead * Ecuadorball - Like Peruball, he spends asking for jobs in my clay. * Boliviaball - Another hijo. * Cyprusball - It also claims clay controlled by UKball. * Portugalball - Big Brother and best friend. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peninsular_War PERO NO SIEMPRE FUE MEJOR AMIGO He is always calm and relaxed, this must have some connection to the ocean (because he always navigates from time to time) * Franceball - My big sister. We have fought several times in the past, but now we get along very well. I really like her ... but I hate her husband (Germanyball). * Italyball -My younger brother. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italian_Wars I and France were always bullying him when he was younger.. But now we get along well ... I, he and Portugalball have the same problems but we will overcome them together as hermanos. After all we are family. * Canary Islandsball - My last son. * }}NATOball - spana into western revelance * Philippinesball - Kebab malay Son I had to sell to USAball. * Germanyball - DAMN NAZIS!! I don't need your monies because I'm still a powerfull countryball like in the old times and ... I was kidding gib monies plox. * Netherlandsball - Adopted son and Rival in FIFA World Cup 2010 and 2014. * Irelandball - PIIGS member who is a party animal like yo. * Andorraball - My most successful son. * Cataloniaball and Basqueball - NO INDEPENDENCIA !!! * Romaniaball - Romaniaball is my brother. The best prostitutes in Madridball are Romanians. * Moroccoball - This cobarde es un son of su puta madre! Fuera de mis hijos! * UKball - BE GIBBINGS OF GIBRALTUR! MIENTES GILIPOLLAS, NADA DE INGLÉS AQUÍ! But gib tourism too, plox. * ISISball : Mira gilipollas yuo are a terrible kebab and yuo murderd paris and if you tried to Remake el puñetero muslman (AL-ANDALUS)'VOY A MERTER UN MISIL A TU YHIADISTA MADRE, VIVA LA RECONQUISTA Y LA ARIEDAD!!!' * USAball - Took land from me. He is the son of UKball and me. Some of his states are mis nietos. Other than that we got along with each other after the Spanish-American war. But stop calling me Mexico! * Canadaball - I know EXACTLY how you feel about Quebecball * Serbiaball- Good friends.We are both kebab removers and we both have sepratists.Sorry for bombing you in 1999. * Dominican Republicball - Another hijo of mine he also tenía gold, one time I gave him to Franceball but them I got him back, we've remained en contacto since. ¡Mi niños! (Former Spanish Colonies and other children) * USAball - UKball y mi hijo. ** Californiaball ** Texasball ** Floridaball ** New Mexicoball ** Coloradoball ** Nevadaball ** Utahball * Mexicoball * Argentinaball * Chileball * Peruball * Colombiaball * Ecuadorball * Venezuelaball * Uruguayball * Boliviaball * Paraguayball * Cubaball * Dominican Republicball * Puerto Ricoball * Guatemalaball * Hondurasball * El Salvadorball * Nicaraguaball * Costa Ricaball * Panamaball * Philippinesball * Palauball * Guamball * Equatorial Guineaball Gallery SPQR ball meets his family1.png VYllbq2.png WFWPO.png Family Pride.png CD0wdzz.png SPQR ball meets his family.png Europe be not for Semites!!.png Dun worry be happy.jpg PIIGS.png NpF2Vl2.png U14CRaj.png Claims.png Españaball - blanda.png|Blanda blanda The Spanish Compromise.png The Chain of Gib.png DddJAIl.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Broken Trident.png 1462946 336851479848540 5836214787270611128 n.png 5047487+ 679f3be77c25f949c03e3d99e94e850a.jpg 1399144 655242471194373 1874013730 o.jpg Letting go.png Jq65TIR.png Invasions.png Independence.png u3Oousq.png ABMf9ns.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png 's2chH6I.png Opera Mundi new.png Et7VFQE.png CK5BEHn.png IMaV1pv.png 1yUy0Ii.png MczCjUI.png TYCRAOn.png GJ3e4EU.png 1i3byEU.png 'w5bXUJi.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png 84wEmWH.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 7PFEp9E.png VPmIOS8.png Pakjesavond.png|as Sinterklaas FO85LzY.png JbbeI87.png VoNkUek.png HugBVAZ.png FFzwTVp.png 'rVc7Klw.png DCkITRM.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png History of Europe.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png I8ftf11.png wtB1Rxj.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png G2JPDVu.png History of Europe.png Real Independence.png ErQuQ4s.png Links *Facebook page *Polandball in Spanish (some info will be) es:Españaball fr:Espagneballe nah:Caxtillantapayoli nl:Spanjebal pl:Spainball ru:Испания Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Modern Countryball Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:EU Category:Catholic Category:NATO Category:Former kebab removers Category:Latin Category:Europoor Category:Romance Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Euro € Category:Protestant Category:PIIGS Category:World Cup Host Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Wine Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Iberia Category:Christianity Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Olympic Host Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Multilingual Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Euro removers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Middle Power Category:Southwest Europe Category:Judaeo-Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Remove Tulip Category:Debt Hater Category:Gay Category:Iberian Peninsula Category:Countryballs of Iberian Peninsula Category:Christian Category:Christian Lover Category:Christian Lovers Category:Female Countryball Category:Conspiracy Category:CONSPIRACY!!! Category:Basketball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryballs Category:Spanish speaking countryballs Category:Independent States of Europe Category:Football Category:Red Yellow